un couple improbable
by magma-novae
Summary: Pourquoi heero et trowa sont-ils jalous de quatre et duo. Wufei désespère et prend les choses en mains. Première fic!


**UN COUPLE IMPROBABLE**

Dans la nouvelle planque des g-boys, Quatre se dirigeait vers la cachette des gundams. En arrivant il trouva celui qu'il recherchait : Duo.

Il était en train de mener des réparations sur Deathscyte tout en chantonnant un air d'avant les colonies.

Quatre s'approcha de lui, un sourire au lèvre, il était toujours heureux de voir le pilote 02 de bonne humeur, ca lui réchauffait toujours le cœur, d'ailleurs c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il venait le voir. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps aux relations existant entre les pilotes. L'espèce d'amitié sado-maso entre duo et wufei, le silence de Trowa caché derrière sa mèche et la froide présence de heero.

Arrivé prés de duo il l'appela :

« Duo ! Je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

Surpris, duo se retourna vers son petit Quatre adoré en souriant :

« oui bien sur, attends j'arrive. « Euh ! En fait je voulais savoir comment tu allais, on a eu pas mal de missions difficiles ces derniers temps. »

« ouais t'as raison je suis crevé, mais bon tant que j'ai mon petit Quat chan avec moi tout va bien ».

« Merci duo moi aussi ca me réconforte de te savoir ici. »… »

« tu voulais me demander quelque chose de spécial ? » Dit duo un peu gêné quand même.

« Euh ! oui en fait, je 'ai beaucoup pensé à nous depuis quelques temps et on s'entend bien et ….je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et euh donc voilà » quatre n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, pris soudain d'un désir de faire comprendre à duo ce qu'il ressentait il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

D'abord surpris duo resta figé puis sentent les lèvres de quatre sur les siennes il l'entoura sa taille de ses bras, le rapprocha de lui et entrouvrit les lèvres afin d'approfondir ce baiser.

C'était des sensations si agréables qu'il savait l'impression de s'y perdre. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, quatre aussi rouge à cause du manque d'air que de ce qu'il venait de faire et duo avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Duo, je ..je.. pardon mais j'en avais tellement envie et …. »

« je comprend Quatre, c'était vraiment bien et tu crois qu'on pourrait recommencer ? » en souriant Quatre se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et posa ses mains sur ces hanches

« bien sur, je t'aime Duo ».

Deux mois plus tard, la relation de Quatre et Duo était officielle depuis ce jour où ils s'étaient embrassés. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient annoncé aux autres pilotes personne n'avait semblé vouloir leur reproché quoique ce soit mais ils avaient quand même eu des réactions étranges.

FLASH BACK

« Donc vous êtes ensemble » conclut Wufei

« Ben oui mon Wufi, c'est ce qu'on vient de vous dire »

« Maxwell, je m'appelle wufei ! Bon si vous êtes heureux moi ca me va »

« Merci Wufei » dit Quatre soulagé avant de se tourner vers les deux autres « hé vous ca vous dérange ? »

« Tant que ça ne dérange pas pendant les missions … » dit heero qui regardait quand même Quatre et Duo avec quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard.

« hé toi Trowa ? »

« ce dernier leva son regard vert vers Quatre et après quelques secondes de silence qui parurent durer une éternité à quatre qui semblait comme hypnotisé il répondit « comme heero, félicitations ».

FIN FLASH BACK.

Donc depuis ce jour Duo et Quatre étaient officiellement un couple, ils avaient même changé de chambres pour être ensemble, on les voyait régulièrement main dans la main ou s'échangeant des petit bisous sous le regard froid d'Heero, indifférent de Trowa et curieux de Wufei. D'ailleurs ce dernier les regardait souvent lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et semblait se poser beaucoup de questions. Ce qui commençait à agacer sérieusement Duo. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs décida de prendre Wufei à part avec Quatre pour mettre les choses au clair :

« Bon, Chang, si t'as un problème maintenant tu le dit ok ? »

« J'ais pas vraiment de problème maxwell c'est juste que je suis surpris de vous voir ensemble, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que vous étiez comme des frères »

Quatre intervint alors dans cette discussion

« Oui et à force de se voir et d'être amis on est sorti ensemble »

« J'avais compris winner, désolé si je vous ai paru douter de votre relation »

« C'est qu'on soit deux mecs qui te dérangent wu »

« Bien sur que non maxwell, mais vous vous ressembler pas mal sur certains points et non en fait c'est bon, toutes mes excuses encore ».

A la fin de sa phrase Wufei partit sans se retourner mais en se posant quand même pas mal de questions.

Depuis l'annonce de Duo et Quatre il les avait pas mal observé (même limite espionné, mais cela il ne l'admettrait jamais) et il lui semblait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amoureux. Ce qui lui posait problème, en fait, c'est que ses deux équipiers étaient des garçons sincères et francs et qu'en fait il n'avait pas l'impression que leur relation est beaucoup changé entre avant et après.

De plus, les réactions des deux autres mimes étaient devenues bizarres.

En effet, Trowa semblait passer de plus en plus de temps avec Heero alors que chacun savait que niveau conversation fallait pas compter sur l'un ou sur l'autre. D'ailleurs, en parlant des deux autres pilotes il était prés de leur chambre et étrangement il avait l'impression d'entendre du bruit, comme une conversation, curieux il s'approcha à pas de loup et posa son oreille contre la porte de la chambre qui par chance laissait parfaitement passé tous les sons :

« Alors » semblait dire la voix de Trowa « apparemment ils sont ensemble, heureux de l'être et comblé »

La voix d'heero se fit entendre à son tour

« hn (réponse très spirituelle) je suis passé plusieurs fois devant leur chambre la nuit et je n'ai jamais rien entendu »

« Ah toi aussi » répondit la voix de Trowa.

De l'autre coté de la porte wufei retint un ricanement et décida de frapper à la porte :

Toc toc toc

« Entrer » dit Heero.

Wufei poussa la porte et sans les laisser parler il dit :

« Alors j'ai écouté à la porte et je suis de votre avis, c'est un couple bizarre, en fait j'aurai plus compris que Duo sorte avec toi Heero et Quatre avec Trowa » ses deux équipiers le regardèrent surpris et sans arriver à cacher pendant quelques secondes leur sentiment face à ces paroles alors qu'Heero s'apprêtait à répondre, Wufei pris la parole

« j'ai ouvert la porte de leur chambre une fois, j'avais cru entendre un bruit suspect (tu parles Wufei la commère) et ils dormaient tous les deux en pyjama dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais j'ai plus eu le sentiment qu'ils se réconfortaient mutuellement qu'autre chose, à mon avis vous avez encore vos chances » et sur ces bonnes paroles wufei s'en retourna très vite vers sa chambre.

Restés seuls Heero et Trowa se regardèrent et eurent le même petit sourire

« Si wufei dit vrai ils ne sont pas vraiment amoureux et j'ai encore toutes mes chances avec Duo » ce à quoi Trowa répondit avec un superbe levé de sourcil qui lui aurait valu une excellente note aux championnats du monde de lever de sourcil en disant

« Et moi avec quatre ».

En effet depuis l'annonce de Quatre et Duo, Trowa et Heero, en partageant leur chambre et leur silences respectifs s'étaient rendu compte que l'un comme l'autre vivaient très mal cette situation, l'un vis-à-vis de duo et l'autre de quatre (vous me direz comment peut-on comprendre un truc pareil alors que personne ne parle) et donc depuis ce jour devenu funeste pour eux, ils avaient souvent des discussions au sujet de notre mignon petit couple, enfin ils passaient plutôt leur temps à remettre en cause la relation qu'ils avaient sous les yeux mais discrètement afin de ne pas fâcher les deux tourtereaux.

Autant Trowa s'inquiétait que Quatre ne se fatigue trop en voulant faire plaisir à son petit copain (faire des gâteaux, des plats qu'il aime……), autant heero s'inquiétait que Duo ne fasse pas trop de cauchemars, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus surveiller ces nuits, s'assurer qu'il était bien couvert, enfin tout ces trucs que personne n'aurait cru venant de lui.

Finalement après un échange de regards, ils décidèrent d'agir pour voir ce qui se passerait (en fait ils sont peut-être télépathes tous les deux ce qui expliquerait qu'ils se parlent aussi peu et se comprennent aussi bien ?!!!!!!!) et décidèrent d'un commun accord de sortir ensemble :

« je crois qu'on devrait faire semblant de sortir ensemble pour voir ce que ca leur fait » dit Heero

« Bonne idée » répondit Trowa.

Il se leva alors et dit :

« Je vais chercher wufei pour le mettre au courant ».

Sortant de la chambre il prit la direction de celle de Wufei après s'être assurer que Duo et Quatre n'étaient pas dans les parages ;. Il frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse :

« Wufei, Heero et moi on sort ensemble, surveille Quatre et Duo pour voir comment ils réagissent » et il sorti en laissant un Wufei surpris, étonné, ébahi et qui en oublia même de respirer

« Mais, Barton, attends, qu'est-que c'est quoi cette histoire ? ». Il entendit alors la porte d'entrée et Quatre et Duo rentrer en rigolant, sortant de sa chambre, il vit heero à côté de Trowa descendre les escaliers et rejoindre les autres au salon, toujours aussi curieux (on ne se refait pas) il descendit à son tour et rejoignit ses coéquipiers au salon.

Quatre et duo étaient installés sur le canapé.

Duo entourant Quatre aux épaules, sa main droite passant sur la taille de son petit ami et rejoignant la main gauche de l'autre qui la serrait doucement et Quatre parfaitement à l'aise, tenant dans sa mais droite la tresse de Duo.

Tous deux attendait que Trowa et heero, qui venait d'arriver en demandant à leur parler, commencent.

Heero s'assit sur un fauteuil et Trowa vint se placer derrière lui , il posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Heero, qui se fit violence pour ne pas sursauter se crisper ou encore envoyer le pilote 03 de l'autre côté du salon :

« Wufei » dit Trowa en le voyant arriver « installes-toi, Heero et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer »

Heero prit le relai après que Wufei se soit installé en face de Quatre et Duo, se doutant bien de l'annonce et ne voulant pour rien au monde rater les expressions et les réactions de Quatre et Duo

« Trowa et moi sortons ensemble » balança heero juste comme ça, pas même un semblant d'émotions dans la voix, derrière lui Trowa leva au ciel son œil caché et voulant faire quelque chose pour rattraper le coup, il se pencha sur Heero, respira un grand coup et l'embrassa sur la bouche, en se relevant il put voir la surprise de Heero qui se reprit très vite et se força même à un petit sourire.

De leur côtés Quatre et Duo étaient comme paralysé, cette annonce, puis le baiser échangé sous leurs yeux les avait complètement pris de cours et ils ne savaient qu'en penser.

Habitué à se soutenir et se consoler l'un l'autre ils eurent cependant le réflexe de se rapprocher, d'échanger un regard et tout deux se tournèrent alors vers Heero et Trowa et dirent en cœur :

« Félicitation à vous deux » puis ils se levèrent et se prenant par la main, toujours en souriant, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

Enfermés dans celle-ci, ils se regardèrent et s'écroulèrent sur le lit comme saisit par une chape de plombs.

« Dit, duo, toi aussi ca t'as fait bizarre cette annonce ? demanda quatre

« Ouais, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, le prends pas mal mais pendant une seconde j'ai eu envie de tuer Trowa »

« Je suis soulagé », dit quatre »j'ai eu le même élan envers Heero, heureusement qu'on se tenait ».

Puis tous deux semblèrent plonger dans leur réflexion. Au bout d'un moment Quatre reprit

« Je suis vraiment désolé duo, on est ensemble et l'annonce de Trowa et Heero me l'a presque fait oublier »

« Je te comprends quatre et de toute façon, euh, en vérité on est ensemble, on passe du temps ensemble, mais j'ai l'impression même quand on s'embrasse d'être plus avec mon frère ou mon meilleurs ami qu'avec un petit copain, tu m'en veux ? »

« Non » dit quatre « en fait j'ai la même impression et puis depuis deux mois c'est vrai qu'on a beau dormir ensemble en fait je n'ai jamais eu envie qu'on…. Enfin tu sais quoi »

« Oui, je sais Quatre, qu'on fasse l'amour, moi non plus ».

« Je crois bien qu'en fait je me sers de toi pour me réconforter et avoir de la chaleur humaine »

« Moi aussi duo ».

Ils se tournèrent alors l'un vers l'autre en se souriant, puis Duo prit une des mains de Quatre dans les siennes pendant que Quatre passait son autre main dans ses cheveux et ils se sourirent en soupirant.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Duo

« Pas le choix, je crois, on continue à faire semblant ou on se sépare »

« Ouais, mais si on se sépare, on le dit aux autres ? »

« ….. »

« …… »

« bon bein on pourrait en parler avec Wufei, voir ce qu'il en pense » finit par dire Quatre après de longues secondes de réflexion.

« Ok »

Quelques heures plus tard, en l'absence de silence-man et laconique-man, Duo et Quatre allèrent taper à la chambre de Wufei.

« Entrer »

« Wufei, faut qu'on parle «

« Tiens, Maxwell, finalement tu le connais mon nom ? » « bon de quoi faut « qu'on parle ? », peut-être de l'annonce de Trowa et Heero ? »

« Alors, mon avis, vous êtes deux crétins, même deux frères de crétinerie, vous n'êtes absolument pas amoureux l'un de l'autre et il aura fallu que les deux autres zygotos fassent ce truc stupide pour que vous vous rendiez compte de vos sentiments respectifs pour eux ».

« alors, la ferme Duo, écoutes-moi, vous vous prenez par la main, Duo va voir Heero, Quatre parle à Trowa, vous avouez vous sentiments et tout ira mieux dans le meilleurs des mondes, compris ? »

Suite à ce long discours, Wufei repris son souffle, leur tourna le dos et continua ce qu'il avait arrêté de faire à leur arrivée, c'est-à-dire lire les mémoires d'un grand général chinois (d'après la couverture, en vérité il y cachait son honteux secret, en effet Wufei était un grand romantique qui ne lisait que des histoires d'amours et qui finissent bien).

Estomaqués, Duo et Quatre restèrent silencieux quelques seconces puis d'une même voix s'écrièrent :

« Non mais ca va pas, on peut pas faire ça comme »

« On risquerait de briser leur couple » s'exclama Quatre

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur les deux absents qui se regardèrent en entendant la voix de Quatre qui semblait énervé, en un regard (télépathie je vous dis) ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les escaliers qu'ils montèrent en silence et à une vitesse record et se retrouvèrent devant la chambre de Wufei qui était en train de se retourner pour répondre à Quatre :

« Pour un stratège et un empathe, tu n'es pas très observateur, tu n'a donc pas compris que les deux autres sortent ensemble uniquement pour voir qu'elle serait votre réaction à l'un comme à l'autre »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Wufei, ils se sont embrassé devant nous » répliqua Duo.

A ce moment-là, Wufei remarqua Trowa et Heero qui les écoutait et dit :

« Duo, honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tu ressent pour Heero ? »

C'est un Duo rouge passion qui bafouilla :

« Heu, ben, c'est Heero…… » en voyant Wufei lever les yeux aux ciels, il continua « il est fort, patient, sympa, gentil, agréable et……..et…….et JE L AIME VOILA » hurla Duo.

C'est alors que Heero, fit un pas en avant afin d'entrer dans la chambre, mais un regard de Wufei le retint (et voilà qu'il s'y met aussi) et il entendit alors Wufei demander à Quatre la même chose pour Trowa :

« Heu, c'est-à-dire, c'est Trowa c'est tout, et je l'aime pour lui » répondit un Quatre peu sur de lui et encore moins de la façon d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait ».

C'est alors que Wufei regarda derrière lui, Duo et Quatre le voyant faire, se retournèrent aussi et se retrouvèrent comme deux tomates bien mures devant Heero et Trowa.

Trowa s'avança vers Quatre, porta ses mains à ses hanches et les serra contre lui.

Quatre ne savait plus où se mettre jusqu'à ce que Trowa lui glisse à l'oreille un « je t'aime » qui ressemblait à une caresse et lui relevant le visage l'embrassa passionnément.

Pendant, ce temps Duo était figé face à Heero et se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

Heero connaissant parfaitement Duo savait très bien à quoi ce dernier pensait, il s'approcha alors vivement de Duo, le prit dans ses bras et sans que ce dernier n'ait encore pu réagir, il l'emmena dans leur ancienne chambre commune, le posa sur le lit et l'embrassa doucement, sur les joues, les yeux et tout le visage.

Duo, soudain, sembla réagir et alors qu'une parole allait franchir ses lèvres si tentantes, Heero prit la parole :

« Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre, que toi et Quatre annonçaient que vous étiez ensemble, mais aujourd'hui, je sais ce que je ressens pour toi : tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, à chaque combat, je me bats pour qu'un jour tu sois libre de vivre libre et heureux, je t'aime Duo »

Duo, les larmes aux yeux se jeta au coup d'Heero et commença alors une étreinte passionnée et douce entre ces deux jeunes soldats qui découvraient ces sentiments si forts et doux pour la première fois.

FIN


End file.
